


The Beginning

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: Agencyverse [6]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Bang Yongguk has a lot to live up to if he wants to be an agent like Lay.  Unfortunately for him, being new doesn't mean they'll go easy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

This is a placeholder, as the actual body of the story is still in progress.


End file.
